Nobodies Can Love Too
by lilemogirlgotsasecret
Summary: This Story is about Riku and he falls for a New Organization XIII Member... What is her name? Does she like him? Also, Axel seems to fall for Kairi.... Does She fall for him? R&R please Lilemogirlgotsasecret
1. Past Memories Axel's POV

**Nobodies Can Love Too**

**By: Lilemogirlgotsasecret**

**Summary: This Story is about Riku and he falls for a new Organization XIII Member…. What's her name? Does she like him? Also, Axel seems to fall for Kairi, does she fall for him? R&R Please Lilemogirlgotsasecret**

Chapter 1: Past Memories ((Axel 's POV))

Walking around Twilight Town, I was searching for an old friend of mine, Roxas. Me and an Organization member, Riku has a discussion about Roxas and how he looks like Riku's best friend, Sora. I've met Sora, Not a bad kid, looks a lot like Roxas like I said. I always thought they were related. Anyway…

I walked into an alley. There was a hideout kids made. 'Maybe he is in here' I Thought.

I poked my head into the entrance, and saw 4 kids talking, 2 girls and 2 boys, 3 were eating ice cream while one girl stared at them with confusion, which turned me on. She was really pretty and she looked around 14-15 years old- perfect for me(( Since I'm 17)) Well I guess this was love at first sight, 'cause my breath was taken away. I decided to listen to their conversation:

"So, your looking for Sora?" Pence asked.

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"We just showed him the train station so he could go see his friend Riku" Hayner Replied.

Kairi's head dropped in disappointment.

"The train didn't leave yet… want to see him?" Olette suggested.

Kairi's eyes lit up and she nodded.

'I have to go to the station'

"Sora! Kairi is here!" Olette shouted as she ran into the station.

I appeared from behind Kairi and grabbed her arm. "WHA-" I pulled her into the darkness. She pushed me and said, Who are you!"

She looked so much prettier up close. " I'm Axel. A-X-E-L…. Got it Memorized?"

"Well Axel, you just ruined my chance to see Sora!" she shouted.

"Didn't you hear… Sora wants to see Riku not you, but I can take you to Riku and you, Riku, and Sora can be reunited. What do you say?"

I take that was a yes because she grabbed my arm and ran deeper into the darkness. Then she stopped. "Axel… can you take me home real quick?"

"why?"

"I'm in my school outfit… I don't want to look like this when I see Riku and Sora again"

I couldn't tell her no.. so I took her home so she could change((even though she didn't look bad at all)) So I stood at the beach waiting for her to come back. The sun was about to set, making the island in the distance look beautiful. ' Maybe I should show her around… maybe show her some other worlds' Just then Kairi came up from behind me. "I'm Ready"

I turned around and looked at her, and nodded… but I was really looking at her outfit, a pink dress-like ending about halfway down her thighs and a white shirt under that. I opened the Portal and said, "We won't come back for anything… are you sure you want to go?"

She ran to the portal and looked at me. " Yea, yea whatever I just want to see them" She stepped into the portal.

'Playing Hard to get… I like it' I followed her into the portal.


	2. The New Member Riku's POV

**Note: sorry I took forever to put the chapters up... been so busy lately well anyway here is Chapter 2!!!**

**Chapter 2: The new Member (( Riku's POV))**

Erg… Another day working for Organization XIII, the same thing every day, we harass Sora the none of our members die… Some Organization. Anyway, putting on my black robe, Naminé walked in. "Riku, you have a new partner waiting for you in the city"

I looked at her and said, "thanks… Naminé?"

"Yea?"

"Anything about Sora?"

"He is in Hallow Bastion right now… I'll let you know when he is near."

She left leaving me in my quiet black room. I pulled my hood over my head and left to the city to meet my partner. While walking down the hallway, Larexene came up to me. "Hey Riku… when do you wanna have that date?"

She put her hand on my hip. I pushed her hand off and said, "Never"

I walked off leaving her broken hearted but oh well she also has a thing for Axel and Zexion.

Once out of the Castle, I began to fight heartless and nobodies. They weren't any match for me… so I sliced through them like an emo person and a razor blade. Once I made it to the clock tower I spotted a person in a black robe. 'That must be my partner' I walked up to the black robed person and said, "Hey… I'm Riku… Your partner"

It turned to face me. It pulled its hood off revealing one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. She had Black hair on the outside and bleach blonde on the inside. Blueish Gray eyes and maybe 3 inches shorter than me. I thought it would only be fair to show off my face… so I did. She backed away the moment she saw my face. "Uhhh... Hmmm"

"What's wrong?"

"N- n- nothing… I'm Scarlet… Nice to meet you Riku"

Her voice and her name… Oooh it gave me chills((good ones)). She looked to innocent to be a member of Organization XIII but the innocence made her look so adorable. "Well it is nice to meet you Scarlet… oh I have a question"

"Yea?"

"Weren't you attacked by Heartless?"

She shook her head no. "They are afraid to"

I scratched my head. I thought they were only afraid of Sora. I looked over her to see heartless encircling us. I pulled out my keyblade out, only to be stopped by Scarlet. She smiled and said, "Can I?"

I didn't know what she wanted but I nodded my head in approval. She let go of the blade and stepped back. Scarlet raised her hand and just then her eyes went black. She sent fear through my body. Her head dropped and started breathing heavy. Her body became surrounded by blue fire. And out of nowhere… she screamed – causing the flame to hit all the heartless- killing them instantly. Then she fell on the floor panting. Holy hell, that was the scariest, most powerful thing I've ever seen. I bent down and said, "Are you ok?"

She looked up at me- her eyes slowly changing colors. " I- think I need- to – practice more- with that" she said shaking.

I pulled her up and she fell up against me. "Hmm… I can't walk right now- or stand"

Ok… that was a way of saying carry me please, or I just want you to feel you touch me. Could she be the one to open my heart to the light? I picked her up and held her as I walked back to our home.

Setting Scarlet on my bed, she was asleep with her hair over her face. I sat by her side, stroking her black hair. Naminé walked in my room. "Riku?"

"Yea?"

"Is Scarlet ok?"

"Yea she is just tired"

"Ok, well… Sora is in the city – fighting Larxene"

"How is she doing?"

Naminé used her mind me and her were teleported to the fight.

The Fight

"Give it up Sora… you'll never beat me!" Larxene dodged Sora's attacks and hit him in the face. Donald and Goofy ran to his aid.  
"Never! I can beat you… you're just a nobody!"

Her eyes widen. She looked so helpless Did she figure out just now what she really is? "Finish me"

They looked shocked. "Did you hear me? Keyblade Master –I said Finish me?!"

"You sure she isn't trying to play you Sora?" Donald asked.

Sora shrugged. He picked up his keyblade and pushed it through her.

Within a blink of my eyes I was back in my room. And Naminé disappeared. 'Sora… who is next?'


	3. KairiAxel's POV

**Chapter 3: Kiari... ((Axel's POV))**

In my room, Kairi sat on my bed fidgeting. I paced back and forth. ' just tell her how you feel.. I mean I did take her to see all kinds of worlds… she seemed to like it, but she is so damn stubborn' "Axel?"

Kairi pulled my arm and I fell to the floor. She started laughing but then stopped. "Axel… why am I here? Why did you take me here?"

"I took you because… I wanted you to see Sora and Riku"

"Liar! That s not why you took me and you know it … I can see it in your eyes"

Kairi stood up and sat on the floor with me. I felt nervous, she was catching on faster than I thought. "Ok… ok I took you because I like you… a lot"

I turned my face to hide the embarrassment and shame for kidnapping her for such a dumb reason. "Uhh Axel?"

Kairi grabbed my head and turned it to face her. Her eyes glaring at me made me just want to melt. She then moved closer to me. ' Woooo hoooo! I think she is going to kiss me'

Just then she smacked me in the face. "Why?! Why didn't you just tell me why you took me? But I'm glad you did cause I like you too" she then lightly kissed me.

' WOOOOO HOOOOO! If this is what heaven looks and feels like… then I'm good to go.'

"Kairi… heh thanks"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Riku and a girl walked in. Riku stopped and froze. "Kairi?!"

She turned around and screamed. "Ahh! Riku!" She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back with a smile on his face. But then he looked at me.

"what were you doing to her?"

"Nothing just talking"

"That's bullshit"

Kairi shook her head no. "We were talking… until you came in"

"Riku they said they were talking… you should believe them" Scarlet said touching his shoulder.

I looked over at her. She smiled at me and I said, " Can I talk to Kairi?"

Kairi looked over at Scarlet, who looked at Kairi, who looked at me, who looked at Riku. "Sure"

Kairi walked out with Scarlet and they closed the door. I looked over at Riku and said, "She kissed-"

"I know, you can see it in her eyes. I know that guilty look anywhere" Riku walked up to me and sat down next to me.

"So… who was that sexy girl with you?"

"Her name is Scarlet… she is my partner"

"Well the Organization picked one cutie pie for you… can she fight?"

"One of the best fighters I've ever seen… but she practically died out there"

So we sat there talking about Riku's partner, or should I say the "Organization's weapon of mass destruction."


	4. The Meeting Scarlet's POV

**Chapter 4: The meeting ((Scarlet's POV))**

So there is a meeting going on so I followed Riku and Axel to the meeting room. This place was bigger than I thought. Once we made it too the meeting room, we sat in our assigned seats ((mine is next to Riku's hehe)) Just then Saix explained what was to go down. "Sora is here, we need someone to put him back in Twilight Town or somewhere so we can come up with a better plan."

Everyone looked around hoping someone else would volunteer. I stood up as Riku grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?!"

"What I'm told" I answered.

"Saix, I'll be the one to put Sora in his place… or at least somewhere else."

"Ahh, Scarlet, our new member, you look so weak… you know Sora is the Keyblade master and he won't take it easy on you cause you're a girl"

"Then that's the chance I'm willing to take" I said strongly. With that I disappeared.

((Riku's POV))

I looked around at everyone. A lot of them sighed in relief. 'Sora would kill her! That's not going to happen' then I disappeared.

Teleporting to my room I found Scarlet on my bed. She looked dead. I walked up to her, her eyes were black and her skin was pale. "Scarlet?"  
She snapped out of it and looked up at me. "Oh… Riku"

"You can't fight Sora… Sora is my friend and he'll kill you"

"I won't kill him… I'm just putting him back for a little, and I know he will kill me I mean geez he is killing someone everyday"

I looked at her in concern. "So you want to die?"

She shook her head no. "I don't want to die but I know I will. We all do sooner or later"

She stood up. "Riku, I have to do my job now"

She started to walk away when I grabbed her and pulled her close to me. "Scarlet… don't say that…"

I moved her head to mine and kissed her lightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. We just stood there – with our lips touching and a force was there that I couldn't let go of. She pulled back blushing. "Riku... I'll come back to you I promise" she disappeared into the city.

Just then Axel walked in with Kairi. "let's go watch the fight"

I nodded.


End file.
